


Taming a Firedrake

by vengeantEntropy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Consent, Dom Charlie, Dom/sub, Dominance, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sub Draco Malfoy, Submission, Top Charlie Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vengeantEntropy/pseuds/vengeantEntropy
Summary: Harry drags Draco along with him to a family dinner to be his wingman and Draco gets a little distracted.Charlie Weasley, the famed dragon tamer, has his sights set on Draco. As a dragon tamer, it is his duty to tame Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Other(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 295





	Taming a Firedrake

**Author's Note:**

> I never decided who Harry and was marrying so it's vague on purpose. You can choose whichever Weasley(s) you'd like. Personally, I think him and the twins is the most fun, but choose whomever you'd like for this fic.
> 
> I feel like the sex scene got cut short but I'm not in the right headspace to be able to fix it right now and I doubt I will be anytime soon. Maybe I'll fix it later.
> 
> Also, this takes place after the war (probably at least a few years) when they're all out of school and legal and whatnot. 
> 
> Anyways,  
> Enjoy!

"Really Potter, did you have to drag me to your little family reunion? I know you hate me but doesn't this seem a bit cruel to you?" Draco whined. Harry rolled his eyes, used to his dramatics by now. "I've already explained it, Draco. You're coming and that's final." Harry replied. "Besides, we both know I need all the support I can get if this is going to go well." He continued. Draco huffed. "I still don't see why I have to suffer through all of the Weasleys at once," he mumbled. Harry elbowed him in the side. "Oh come on, they're going to love you. And their attention isn't even going to be on you in the first place. It's gonna be my big night, they won't even notice you're there." Draco made a quiet noise of disagreement but otherwise didn't reply. 

They walked up to the door of the Burrow and Harry knocked before letting himself in. Draco followed behind him and the two had just barely enough time to lean their brooms up against the corner wall when the Weasley clan descended upon them. Molly was the first to claim a hug from Harry, going so far as to lift him off his feet. Draco tried sidestepping around the area to find refuge further in the house, but Molly snagged him before he was able to. "I know we've had our differences but I'm glad you chose the right side and that you're here now," she whispered as she hugged Draco tightly. 

"Thank you for having me here," Draco replied in surprise. Harry must have talked to them all before bringing him along to make sure there wasn't fighting. "Any friend of Harry is welcome here, dear." Molly replied. Draco smiled, his appreciation evident. "Come on in! You can leave your coat by the door. Would you like anything to drink?" She asked as she let go of him and began walking through to the kitchen. "A cup of tea please, if you don't mind." Draco replied as he was herded along behind her. Not long after, Draco was sitting on an old armchair holding a mug of tea. Harry had managed to snag the chair next to him so he wouldn't have to be alone and Draco appreciated his thoughtfulness. The perks of having a Gryffindor friend.

"Blond hair and new robes, you must be the infamous Malfoy heir," a male voice came up from behind Draco. Turning to acknowledge the newcomer, Draco's breath caught in his throat and a sharp retort died on his tongue. Standing there was a gorgeous man with piercing blue eyes and his red hair pulled into a bun that was messy but only served to make it that much harder for Draco to focus.

"Charlie," the Weasley stated as he thrust his hand out. "Draco," he responded, glad that he had already been sitting as he felt his legs tremble. Draco took the offered hand, strong and calloused, and it was all he could do not to swoon. "The dragon tamer, right?" Draco asked and, instead of keeping hold of Charlie's hand, he let go and silently congratulated himself on demonstrating at least some semblance of self control. "In the flesh," Charlie answered. "Say," the fiery redhead commented as he leaned closer as if to whisper into Draco's ear, "Doesn't Draco translates from Latin to dragon?" Draco shivered and composed himself enough to mumble "Y-yes," while trying not to make a fool of himself. "And here I was thinking I could take a vacation. Looks like I'm back on the clock," he said with a wink. 

Draco gulped. Ron scoffed, having overheard the conversation. "Not even you can possibly tame that dragon," he muttered. Draco glanced at him before his gaze was inadvertently drawn back to the fit man beside him. "Don't listen to him. He doesn't understand that I'm the best at what I do," Charlie responded. "Oh really?" Draco tried suppressing a whimper. "Absolutely. I've been known to bring even the most powerful of dragons to her knees." Charlie replied with a dangerous grin. Draco was reminded of way back during the TriWizard Tournament where the first task had been against all of those vicious dragons. He vaguely remembered Harry having mentioned a Weasley dragon tamer with the aforementioned dragons. 

"I hardly think-" "Hush now, little dragon. Just relax." Charlie interrupted him. "But I-" Draco tried again. "No," Charlie commanded, his finger gently pressed against Draco's lower lip, "I don't want to repeat myself, Draco. My little dragon will behave and wait to speak until spoken to." Draco felt his heart flutter and almost made to respond but thought better of it. It had to be a test of some sort. A test of how obedient he could be. And Draco could only imagine how sweet the prize might be if he complied. 

Charlie gave him a wild grin before removing his hand, practically basking in the way that Draco leaned towards the touch as it receded. Draco smoothed out his robes, careful not to let a certain affected area be seen, and adopted his most well behaved demeanor. Two could play this game. He was raised as a Malfoy with manners and self control drilled into him from an early age. Complying with this little game would be simple. Conversation continued around him but Draco kept quiet unless he was directly spoken to. He didn't even pipe in when they started talking about potions, his favourite subject. He bristled when Charlie deliberately made a wrong statement, his eyes on Draco, but Draco remained silent and unwilling to break the unspoken challenge. He focused on keeping his breathing even. He could correct the statement later. It wasn't dangerous enough of misinformation that it would put anyone listening in danger. 

Charlie's eyes gleamed and Draco found himself licking his lips at the sight. He felt parched and panicked when he found his mug was empty. He began to rise when Charlie's piercing stare caught him and he sat back down, his legs having gone weak. Charlie gave him a pleased smile. "Something wrong, little dragon?" He asked. Draco hesitated before he spoke. He didn't know the proper way to respond to his challenge and was uncertain the best way to reply. "I would like to get some more tea, Charlie." He carefully said in a way that could be seen as him asking permission. Charlie's smile widened and he nodded. "Let me show you where the kettle is," he offered. Draco nodded and was about to get up before his instinct told him to wait just a tad bit longer until Charlie had gotten up first. 

Charlie radiated approval and Draco followed behind him to the kitchen after excusing them to the rest of the group. He was so enthralled that he missed the knowing looks that Harry and the rest of the Weasleys in the room were throwing at him. "You're doing so well, dragon." Charlie complimented him. Draco blushed. "Thank you Charlie," he quietly replied as his mug was taken from him and replaced by a fresh cup of tea. "So what brings you to a Weasley family gathering?" Charlie asked as they walked down the hallway. "Harry wanted moral support for tonight. You'll see why soon enough." Draco answered and Charlie chuckled. "He finally get up the courage to propose?" He whispered. Draco nodded and placed a finger to his lips, signaling for him to not to tell the others. "Well I'm happy for them." Charlie declared. 

Back with the others, Draco noticed that all the chairs had been filled up by the Weasley clan so that only one armchair was left. Charlie crossed the room and claimed it for himself. Draco stood by the door, unsure of whether to sit on the floor or just keep standing by the doorframe. "Care to have a seat? My lap is wide open," Charlie offered cheekily. Draco blushed but went over to the man regardless. "You can sit on my lap or kneel at my feet. Your choice, little dragon," he whispered. Draco shivered before making a quick decision. He gently sat down on Charlie's lap, careful not to spill his tea, and leaned up against the man's broad chest. He sighed, feeling more comfortable than he had in a while.

Harry shot him a look and Draco smiled sheepishly at him. He made a little shooing motion with his hand but Harry shook his head no. Draco rolled his eyes but let it go. Harry would propose after they had all eaten then. Draco relished in the attention Charlie was giving him and the feelings of safety that came with being wrapped in the others' arms. He nearly jumped when Charlie shifted him in his lap and Draco could feel his hard length press against him. His face turned bright red. "You okay there Draco?" Ron asked, having noticed Draco nearly fall. "Just lost my balance," Draco replied quietly, trying to get his face to calm down as Charlie chuckled. 

Soon after, the family migrated to what could be called a dining area and Draco paused as he watched everyone claim a chair and sit down at the table which didn't seem quite big enough for all of them. "You can sit with me," Charlie suggested as his arm wrapped around Draco's waist. Draco gave him an appreciative smile as Charlie sat down and pulled him back onto his lap. "It looks like Charlie's made a friend," Molly teased as she watched them. Draco blushed as Charlie grinned madly. 

Dinner went well and the family returned back to the other room where they passed out dessert. Draco held his plate of cake in his lap and fed bites of it to a highly amused Charlie. "You're so cute," Charlie teased and Draco scrunched his nose up. "I am a Malfoy. Malfoys aren't cute," he pouted. "Simply adorable," Charlie retorted. Draco sulked and ate the cake by himself. "Oh come on, don't be that way, Draco," Charlie teased. Instead of letting himself be ignored, Charlie stole the next bite of cake right out of Draco's hand. "That was mine," Draco protested as Charlie laughed. "Mine now, little dragon," he breathed into his ear. Draco choked and had to grab a nearby mug of tea to calm down. 

He took a moment to glance at Harry and again make a motion for him to go and propose already. Harry bit his lip before asking the room for attention. Draco would love to say that he watched and listened and heard the entire thing, but the truth was that Charlie was shifting ever so slightly below him and his focus was lasered in on the hard bulge that was pressing right against him through their clothing. He didn't hear a single word. His entire world had zoned in on Charlie and the monster rubbing against him. He stifled a moan as the room erupted into cheers, presumably to congratulate the newly engaged, and Draco hid his flaming red face in the crook of Charlie's neck. He wanted desperately to tell him to stop, and yet, there was another part of him that just wanted to rip their clothes off already and impale himself on what felt like an impressive prick. Charlie pet his hair softly and Draco whimpered. 

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked quietly, concern in his voice, likely worried he had pushed too far. Draco nodded. "You make me feel so much and I want something I don't really understand or even know how to put into words and I barely know you but I want to know you and I can't remember ever feeling this strongly about a stranger, or anyone really." Draco quietly rambled, not bothering to hide his feelings. "Oh," Charlie breathed out before hugging him closer. "Just relax, Draco. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You've just been reacting so beautifully tonight. It makes me want you all to myself." Charlie confessed. Draco felt himself relax, the tension leaving his body, as he understood that what he was physically feeling was reciprocated just as strongly. 

"I would ask you to come home with me and spend the night but, unfortunately, I'm bunking here for the night," Charlie mentioned. Draco perked up. "Come home with me," he breathed out, "I've got a flat all to myself. We can go there and not be interrupted," he quickly suggested without thinking. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were inviting me into your pants," Charlie whispered with a chuckle. Draco's eyes widened and he cursed himself for whatever had come over him. "I forgot to mention there's a guest bedroom you can use," he belatedly retorted. "Haven't even known me for a day and you're already throwing me in the dog house?" Charlie teased. Draco hummed in agreement and felt comfortable enough to sit back up against Charlie and survey the room. 

Rings had been exchanged and, of course, Molly Weasley was making a big fuss over her new future son-in-law. Despite that, Harry looked happier than Draco had ever seen him. "Shall we call it a night, my little dragon?" Draco felt his heart speed up. "And miss out on the engagement fun?" Draco joked. "I'd much rather have fun with you," Charlie growled into his ear. Draco's breath hitched. "Go, please. Yes," he stammered. Charlie chuckled and nudged him onto his feet. An arm around his waist, Charlie led him through the mandatory congratulations and goodbyes before leading him to the fireplace. "You'll be good going on your own?" Charlie asked, concerned about Draco's ability to concentrate. Draco nodded and gave him the floo address. Charlie let go of his waist and Draco stepped into the fire. He used his limited time now alone in his flat to compose himself before Charlie popped out behind him. 

"Hello my little dragon," Charlie greeted, his voice low and with a dangerous edge. "You should know, I don't normally do this." Draco stated, his arms crossed as a way to steel himself against the allure of the man behind him. He had kept his back to the fireplace for a reason after all. "Neither do I. And yet, here we are," Charlie quipped. "Before anything happens, I want to know your intentions." Draco demanded. Charlie's head tilted slightly as he replied, "Well I thought we could get to know each other, maybe have a little fun, and, if it goes well, make plans for a lunch date tomorrow?" A bit of Draco's worry faded away. He was both relieved and anxious that Charlie didn't mean for this to be a one night stand at most. 

"Draco, face me please?" He requested. Draco took a deep breath and turned around to face the dragon tamer. "I really like you and I want us to get to know each other. We don't have to do anything tonight, or even anytime soon, whenever you feel ready for it. I just, I want you to feel comfortable and safe with what you decide. Okay?" Charlie told him. "Not a one night stand?" Draco asked. "No. Unless that was what you wanted-?" Draco's arms fell to his sides. "No one night stand." Draco agreed. Charlie visibly relaxed as the two were on the same page. 

"I must say, Draco, you are deliciously submissive," he complimented. "What? I'm not-" "Hush little dragon. What I meant was that you obeyed me beautifully even without full knowledge of what you were doing. I can only imagine how incredible you'll be once you know what you're doing." Charlie continued. "But I'm not-" "On your knees, dragon." Charlie cut him off once again but this time with a command. "Malfoys do not kneel," Draco replied, trying to exude confidence. "Maybe I didn't make myself clear. My little dragon, I said on your knees." Charlie repeated, his voice strong. Draco shivered and his legs grew weak. Almost instinctively, Draco sank down to his knees. 

"Good boy," Charlie praised. Draco blushed and his gaze fell to avoid Charlie's approving smile. A hand brought his chin back up so that Charlie could better see the blush Draco was wearing. "Gorgeous," the man mumbled. "Tell me Draco, what do you know about submission?" He asked, letting his hand fall back by his side. Draco's eyebrows furrowed for a moment before he answered. "One party gives up their power to another party. Typically in exchange for something like wealth or protection or whatever." "And how can that concept connect with a relationship?" Charlie prompted. Draco cocked his head. "A submissive partner pleases their dominant partner?" He guessed. 

Charlie hummed. "Technically true. A submissive tends to give themself up to their dominant to be taken care of and looked after. It can easily be a two way street where they both look after the other. Each relationship is different depending on the individuals and their personal needs. As for a sub pleasing their Dom, this happens in more ways than the way that I'm guessing is on your mind. Not just intimacy, but through actually taking care of the sub, seeing the sub take care of themself or their Dom, or even just when the sub succeeds at something. There are many different ways for a sub to please their Dom and many can happen without any actual effort on the sub's part and, typically, the sub is the one that actually has the most power in the relationship. Am I making sense?" Charlie explained. Draco slowly nodded. "Do you see how your behaviour this night has been submissive to me?" He asked. Draco frowned but nodded. "You've been so good for me without knowing how amazing you have been and what an extraordinary gift you've given me tonight. I'd love to explore your submissive side with you if you're willing." Charlie offered. 

"Meaning what exactly?" Draco asked, having never been one to accept an offer without knowing what an agreement entailed. "I can teach you submissive behaviour both in and out of the bedroom. We can explore what you do and don't like. Alternatively, none of this has to matter and we can pursue a more traditional romantic relationship. It's your choice, really." Draco thought it over for a minute. "If I'm uncomfortable at any time?" He asked. "Then we stop immediately and fix the issue." Charlie replied. Draco let his gaze wander over Charlie's face before making his decision. "I'd like to try it out and see if I like it," he decided. The other man immediately grinned. "Fantastic," he said before his grin turned mischievous. "What would you like to do first? Get to know each other? Or get to _know_ each other," Charlie suggested, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Draco's gaze raked over his body until he was more or less staring at the impressive bulge in front of him. Charlie chuckled and took a step closer. "Please," Draco quietly whined. "Here or in a bedroom?" Charlie teased. Draco flushed red. He started to get up but Charlie held him down by his shoulder. "Ask for permission, little dragon." Charlie requested. Draco's mouth opened in an O shape. "May we please go to bed?" He asked, making sure to keep an innocent tone to juxtapose Charlie's wicked smile. "Yes we may. Rise and show me the way, dragon," Charlie replied. Draco stood up and motioned for Charlie to follow him over to the master bedroom. Inside, Charlie backed Draco up against the wall and pinned him there. "I've been waiting all night to do this," he murmured as he closed the distance between them and kissed Draco. Knowing that no one else would be able to hear him, Draco let out a moan as Charlie nibbled at his lip. 

Their bodies melted together and Draco could feel Charlie press against him, his cock throbbing as they kissed. Charlie's hands buried themselves in Draco's hair, pulling ever so slightly to make Draco gasp, and took the kiss further. Draco's hips bucked up to get some friction against Charlie's body. Charlie pulled away and a whine left Draco before he could stop it. Charlie smirked. "So needy already, my little dragon." Draco just whined again in response. Charlie tugged at his shirt, pulling it up and over his head before tossing it to the side and Draco quickly followed suit. Trousers and other garments soon followed until they were both left in their pants. 

"You're sure you're comfortable with doing this tonight?" Charlie asked. Draco just smirked at him and tugged the other man's pants down as his reply. Charlie's cock dropped free, hard and with precum welling up. "Oh you're just asking for it," Charlie responded as he lunged and tore Draco's pants down leaving them both nude. "Divine," Charlie stated softly. Draco's face burned in embarrassment. 

Draco was taken by surprise when Charlie dropped to his knees and took all of him in his mouth. He gasped as Charlie pinned him against the wall while licking and sucking at his cock. "Charlie," he moaned, his hips prevented from bucking into Charlie's mouth as he was held in place. Charlie pulled back, teasing the head of his cock with his tongue. "You taste so good, dragon." Draco whimpered and was glad he was pinned to the wall because his legs no longer felt able to hold him up. 

Draco let out a shriek and grabbed onto Charlie's shoulders to hold himself up as a lubed finger entered him. He flushed under Charlie's concerned gaze and quickly assured him that he was fine so he wouldn't stop. The tongue running along his cock and the finger moving inside him was almost too much. "Charlie, I'm getting close," Draco warned, panting. He let out a long whine as Charlie stopped his ministrations. "Get onto the bed, little dragon," he said while standing back up. Draco whimpered and laid down on his bed, staring at the fiery redhead. Charlie licked his lips before ordering, "On your hands and knees. Present yourself to me. I want to see you." Draco shivered before rolling over and getting into what he hoped was the right position. "You might be more comfortable leaning down on your arms," Charlie suggested. Draco complied and pillowed his head against his arms. His arse was stuck up, easy for Charlie to access. 

"You're doing so well," Charlie softly commented. Draco preened under the praise. He felt the bed dip as Charlie climbed up behind him. The man ran his hands over Draco's bare back and he shivered under the attention. "If you cum before I do, just know that you won't get to stop. I will keep fucking you until you go again and again. Understood?" Charlie growled into his ear. Draco whimpered but nodded. "I need a verbal answer, dragon," he reprimanded. Draco whined but answered, "Yes Charlie." "Good." 

Without warning, Charlie's finger returned to entering and moving inside of Draco. Draco struggled to keep quiet as a second and finally a third finger joined the first. It took some searching, but Charlie's fingers found his prostate and Draco shrieked, "Charlie, please. Need you, need you in me," he babbled. "I am in you," Charlie teased. "Nooo," Draco howled, "want you, need your cock. Charlie, please." His hands were clutching at the sheets in a desperate attempt to ground himself but his knuckles were going white and Charlie wasn't letting him push back on his fingers. Charlie pulled out of him and Draco let out a long whine. Hands covered his own and Charlie made Draco let go of the sheets. 

"Relax, dragon." Draco moaned, "Charlie, please. I need you in me." "It's a good thing you're ready for me now," Charlie chuckled as Draco whimpered. Charlie shifted until he was able to line up the head of his cock with his hole. "You ready?" He asked, teasing his head around the rim of his hole."Yes Charlie, please," Draco whined. With a territorial grin, Charlie slowly pushed forward and sank inside of him, groaning as he bottomed out. Fighting against his instincts to move, Charlie allowed Draco time to catch his breath and relax his muscles. When Draco began to restlessly wriggle, Charlie grabbed one of his hands. "Ready for me, Draco?" He asked through teeth gritted in concentration. "Charlie please, I'm ready," Draco panted. 

Charlie let his control loose and began moving. Draco cried out as Charlie pulled out and thrust hard into him. They didn't last long thanks to the hours of sexual tension. Charlie reached around to wrap his hand around Draco's cock and stimulate him further. "Not gonna last much longer," Charlie grunted. "Cum in me Charlie. Fuck, please," Draco begged and Charlie hit his peak, spilling inside of Draco. The feeling of being filled so completely overwhelmed Draco and he came in Charlie's hand. Panting hard, Draco whined when Charlie pulled out of him. "Sorry dragon," Charlie chuckled, "I can't stay in you all night." "But why not?" Draco whined, wriggling his arse in what he hoped was an enticing manner. 

Charlie laid down beside him and carefully pulled Draco into his arms. "Because then I couldn't kiss you all night," he teased. Draco hummed. "I suppose I can forgive you. This time." "You're just a slut for cock, aren't you dragon?" Charlie growled. "Only for a pretty face," Draco flirted. Charlie tensed. "Is that all I am to you? A pretty face?" He asked. Draco snorted. "Hardly." He replied. "I'm warning you Draco, if you're just using me for a quick fuck because of my looks, you had better tell me now. I don't intend on wasting my time on someone who won't respect me." Charlie warned him. 

"I like you for more than just your face, dollop head." Draco told him. "And I would like to take you out on a date soon if that's alright with you," he continued more quietly, a blush dusting his cheeks. "I'd be thrilled to go out with you," Charlie replied, his voice warm once again. He gave him a mischievous grin before planting light kisses all over Draco's face. Draco giggled and squirmed in Charlie's grip. "It's a date then," he replied. "We should get some rest," Charlie recommended. Draco sighed. "If we must." Charlie chuckled before casting a quick cleaning charm over their sticky mess. Draco's nose wrinkled. "You'll thank me in the morning," Charlie grinned. "If I must. Goodnight Charlie." Draco said, settling into the embrace of his arms. "Sweet dreams, my dragon." Charlie replied and they drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
